Just Heaven Like
by The Emptiness
Summary: Basada en la pelicula del mismo nombre...Soul ha tenido la desepcion amorosa mas grande de su vida sera capaz de superarlo?...con un poco de ayuda de cierta "persona" lo lagrara...aunque sea un fantasma...no Soul?  Mal summary! pasen :3
1. Prologo

**Io! aqi gente! n_n...**

**depeues de muchas cosas, puebras trabjos, levantarse temprano (el cuartomedio es dificil ¬¬)**

**aqi estoi completa¿?**

**Stein:lo dudo...**

**Yo:por que lo dices**

**Steain:mi ra quellas ojeras qe tienes...¬¬**

**YO: ah...eso...ES QUE ESTAN DIFICIL QUIMICA! por eso soi humanista...**

**Stein:ya me lo imaginaba 3*2=9**

**Yo:oie no molestes...estaba apurada en la prueba¬¬ ME ENOJE! TU PRESENTA EL FIC! me voi a un ricnco emo**

**Stein *suspirando* bien! aqui el ser les trae un nuevo fic basado en la pelcula Just Haven Like**

**esperamos qe les guste!aunqe esto es el prologo  
**

**Soul etaer no me pertence...T.T  
**

* * *

_**Just Like Haven**_

**~~Prologo~~**

El anillo al caer al piso hizo un estruendo muy poderoso en aquella iglesia, los sollozos desperados de la silueta femenina se hicieron aun más audibles ante el acto- _tan despreciable_- según ella de su ex-prometido

-T-tu no puedes hacerme esto!-gritaba desesperada-no tienes derecho a...-silencio al ver que el chico se alejaba- espera...Soul...espera por favor –rogaba con lagrimas en los ojos- Soul!

-Basta Jacqueline!-grito el albino-es que acaso no tienes dignidad?-pregunto dolido pero dándole la espalda a la pelinegra- es que no tienes conciencia de lo que hiciste? Estuvimos a un día de casarnos y te pillo en la cama con uno de mis mejores amigos...y me pides que me quede? Estas mal...estas muy mal-susurro

-E-estoy embarazada!-grito desesperada en un intento de hacer que Soul volviese- y es tuyo

-Mio?-pregunto el Albino volteándose y dejando a la vista su dolor-estas segura?-volvió a insistir-por que yo sepa nunca nos acostamos-dicho esto emprendió el camino hacia la salida-adiós Jacqueline...-susurro- realmente espero no volver a verte

La chica callo de rodillas al piso maldiciendo el día, la hora y el mundo entero por lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero más aun a Soul su ex novio, prometido quien la rechazo solo por haberle engañado...no creía lo que le estaba pasando...

...

Los ojos le ardían, había llorado toda esa tarde en aquel bar solo por la única mujer a quien había amado de verdad...la mujer...la mujer que había sido capaz de engañarlo con su mejor amigo.

"Amigo" aquella maldita palabra saco su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y vio el nombre "Ashura" y las 20 llamadas perdidas que tenia de el, había querido hablarle y explicarle sobre lo que paso, pero...realmente tenia explicación? Ver a su futura mujer montada sobre el desnuda y jadeando mientras el hacia el papel de idiota?

Sonrío para si, idiota eso es lo que había sido durante todo este tiempo

_Pero no más...no se dejaría abatir_

...

Llego a su departamento y saco un bolso donde empezó a llenarlo de ropa, lo medito bastante lo único que lo ataba a esta maldita ciudad era su matrimonio- pero de eso ya no quedaba nada- copio su celular y marco el numero de una aerolínea

-Buenos días-dijo una voz femenina- bienvenido a las aerolíneas _Quick eagle _en que podemos ayudarle?

-he...si necesito un vuelo para hoy a Nueva York si es posible-dijo Soul

-Si...tenemos uno para las 4:30 A.m. le acomoda esa hora?-preguntaron desde la otra línea

-Si...ese quiero un boleto por favor-respondió

Soul compro el boleto y se preparo para irse, no sin antes guardar a su gata morada Blair en la jaula- no se iría sin ella- y llamo a una corredora de bienes para vender su departamento mientras esperaba su taxi.

Esta seria su nueva vida desde ahora...y no le seria tan difícil tan empezarla en otro lado ya que como medico cirujano que es no hay ningún problema...pero...realmente su corazón va a estar bien?

_**Nunca se sabe lo que se tiene...hasta que se pierde, pero, hay veces en que es bueno perder aquello que queremos no?**_

_**

* * *

**__**Les gusto?...Review?**__**  
**_


	2. Una Nueva vida

**Olitas!**

**aqui dejando el 1º capitulo dle fic**

**arigato a: Mad~chan - Alexiel~chan - Kabe~chan - Diviglay~chan - Yami~ (joder cada vez que me dices sempai me sonrrojo) y a Kanako~chan**

**en verdad gracias!**

**Soul eater no me pertenece...maldita pobreza!  
**

* * *

_**Just Like Haven **_

_**Capitulo 1:**__** Nueva vida...o intento de ella**_

Desperté, llevaba casi 5 horas en el maldito avión, me dolían los huesos y la cabeza me daba vueltas- realmente- me dan miedo las alturas, hoy lo reafirme otra vez...

Suspire y me trate de incorporar para poder ver por la ventana, pero una risa me saco de mis acciones me voltee y veo a una chica de pelo amarillo –largo- y ojos azules quien me sonreía y yo le devolví el gesto

Liz se llamaba la chica que era mi compañera de asiento, nos fuimos conversando por todo el camino del resto del vuelo de temas triviales-hasta- que pregunto la razón de por que iba a Londres y yo no le iba a mentir, si iba a comenzar una vida nueva que sea -_sin mentiras-_ lo prometo, lo prometo, lo pro...

-Pues...quería cambiar de horizontes, conocer nuevas ciudades y nueva gente- ya esta! Mentí –maldición- pero no puedo evitarlo ósea como decir

"_Lo que pasa es que estoy escapando de mi vieja cuidad y de dos personas que me traicionaron, mi mejor amigo y mi futura esposa a quienes los encontré de lo mejor, solitos...dejándome como el cornudo del año a un día de llegar al altar"_

-mmm...valla- dijo- y trabajas digo...no eres tirado a la vida como otros?

-Si-respondí- soy medico cirujano y tu?

-Soy...-lo dejo al aire-como decirlo...mmm...dama de compañía...si eso una geisha-dijo mientras se miraba las uñas

-he?-pregunte extrañado-una geisha? Estas segura digo ellas no existen, bueno existieron ya hace mucho no..

-Pero ahora me estas viendo no?-pregunto

Eso si que me asusto, me trate de parar y al hacerlo no depare en que esta chica vestía un Kimono! Si un Kimono, que demonios hace una chica en un vuelo de clase –media- por así decirlo vestida con un ropaje típico de la china en un viaje a Londres?

Me pare de mi asiento que por mala suerte estaba al lado de la ventana y me golpee la cabeza con el barandal de la cosa debajo de ella, olvide mi mareo, mi dolor de huesos y todo para irme corriendo al baño

Me senté en el piso mientras me ponía ambas manos en la cara...Creo que beber mucho te afecta la mente-pensé- oí un leve carraspeo haciendo que levantara mi vista a la taza del baño donde una pierna estaba puesta sobre otra, con una sandalias típicas japonesas de esas antiguas del siglo...no se primero?

No quise seguir mirando, porque me suponía de quien se trataba –maldición- pero que me esta pasando, seguramente era una de esas chicas que hacen cosplay si eso tiene que ser...no hay otra explicación

-a ver, hermosa –nótese sarcasmo-criatura de "Dios" para que sepas no estoy haciendo cosplay-dijo muy fastidiada Liz asiendo que yo levantara la cabeza-además tampoco soy como tu...

-A no?-pregunte un tanto aterrado pero tarde en darme cuenta de algo...existencial-como demonios sabes lo que pensé?

-Soy un fantasma-dijo de lo más normal-y como lo se o vamos dime que nunca haz leído _Crepúsculo?_

-No-dije

-_La puerta oscura_

-que tienen que ver?-pregunte fastidiado

-_Ángeles y demonios!-_grito-amo a Robert Langdon- babeaba- es tan sexy

-Pero...

-Ya se!-grito-_Oscuros!_

Suspire, pero algo llamo la atención de Liz haciendo que también me llamara a mi, me voltee y lo que vi fue horrible! Era como el moustro de _It_, aunque en realidad solo era -una cucaracha- pero estaba tan aturdido que no lo asimile

Mi color de cabello se fue a mi cara y mi ropa también se decoloro! Que demonios, mi pulso se acelero y sudaba a gota grande y bien fría, grite creo que como nunca para después desmayarme...creo que si el avión se hubiera escuchado desde afuera mi grito habría espantado a las palomas...

...

Seguí caminando asta el nuevo departamento que me había comprado Black Star con la ayuda de Kid, en mis manos llevaba mis maletas y a Blair ha! Y mi nueva acosadora sexual (?) Liz quien me a seguido durante Toooodo el –maldito-camino debo de dejar de maldecir todas las malditas maldiciones que me suceden en mi maldita vida...

-Y hasta cuanto me vas a seguir-pregunte

-Hasta que me pagues _my sweet heart_-susurro sensualmente en mi oreja

-Q-QUE?-pregunte exaltado y nervioso

-así como oyes...además...-se estiro haciendo tronar todos sus huesos- después de muchos siglos de muerta necesitas una cama cómoda y calientita para dormir-susurro

-si...si como digas-dije mientras dejaba las maletas en el piso, a Blair y sacaba mis llaves...

Esperen un momento!...creo que acabo de entender a lo que se refería Liz...dijo dormir no? Si dormir, en el departamento hay solo un habitación-bueno son dos pero una esta disponible-entonces la única posibilidad que queda es...

-Espera un momento!-grite-donde demonios dormiré yo!

...

Y enme aquí durmiendo en este, increíble acogedor, reparador e increíble sofá...si así tal cual un fantasma y mi gata me mandaron a dormir al sofá, loco no?

_-Mas loco soy yo que les hago caso-_murmure

Ahora que lo pienso, este departamento que me habían conseguido los chicos fue bien barato- razón: no se- y lo mejor todo amueblado, eso si que es raro no?, pero me dejo un tanto anonadado fue el echo de que cuando pregunte por el numero del departamento a la casera esta me miro sorprendida y luego murmuro algo como: _pobre idiota no sabe donde se esta metiendo..._

Volví a suspirara mientras me acomodaba mejor en el –pequeño-sofá para poder dormirme de una buena vez pero un ruido de la cocina me despertó haciendo que me quedara sentado en el sillón

-Blair?-murmure-Liz?

No hubo respuesta solo sentí como se callo un plato al piso-jodete no me pienso pararme a las 2 de la madrugada-pero mi vejiga _bendita seas_ me hizo poner en pie para realizar uno de los tantos rituales humanos: ir al baño

Estaba lavándome las manos, cuando siento una respiración en mi nunca que me hizo volverme y fue ahí cuando la vi: Liz estaba casi desnuda delante mío y eso produjo que se me saliera la sangre de la nariz como agua y cierta parte de mi se emociono

...

Desperté cuando sentí que algo húmedo me pasaban por la cara, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que era la lengua de Blair

-Puajjj!-me queje- que asco

Me pare del sofá en busca de vida- supuestamente-pero no encontré a nadie, Suspire y me iba bañar cuando sentí que mi celular sonaba lo coji y juro que me arrepentí por mis oídos

_-OOOOHHH!-_Grito una voz de fondo-_Mi bello mortal, como dormiste en tu Primera noche en Londres Soul?_

-Pues bien...hasta que me llamaste-dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza

-_Bastardo-_susurro-_pero igual es una pena que __Jacqueline se aya ido para el patio de los callados-_dijo, si le dije que se había muerto y juro que habría dado lo que fuera por que fuese realidad-_pero bueno yo y Kid nos vamos a juntar para el almuerzo te apuntas?_

-Si claro –dije yo-

Me fui a bañar para poder ir a donde había acordado juntarme con los chicos. Salí de la ducha con una toalla amarrada en mi cintura, me pare delante del espejo para cepillarme los dientes, mientras me agachaba para botar la pasta de dientes no depre en la imagen que tenia en el frente, pero cuando me pare ahí la vi...

Una chica de unos ojos verdes-más bien jades- me miraba, tenía el pelo rubio ceniza-largo y vestía unos jeans negros con una blusa verde y una chaqueta negra

Creía que era una ilusión por lo que cerré los ojos y no se fue, me los tape con las manos y no paso nada

Trague saliva sonoramente y me di la vuelta, Estaba flotando la chica y con tan solo unas pocas palabras que dijo me dejo paralizado

-Largo de mi casa!-grito

Juro que en estos momentos me estoy viendo desde el techo por que –literalmente- se me fue el alma del cuerpo...

_**A veces es bueno repasar lo que uno hace en este mundo...por que si te atrapa desprevenido haaay! Por ti...**_

_**

* * *

**__Nya! Review?_  



	3. Carpe Diem

**Hi! aqi yo depsues de mucho~**

**como han estado? espero qe iiem n_n**

**Joder tengo Reviews y muchos! I am Happy!**

**Mad~Chan:**_ Sep...posiblemente comienzen a acosar a Soul...*la mirada amenzante de los ojos rojos cae sobre mi* hey! no me mires asi...mira qe esten me debe unos favorcitos...muahamuahamauahamauahama!_

**Alexiel ~Chan:**_ Me sonrrojaste o/o y muchas! awwwwww..._

**Hime~Chan**_: sep! oscuros es tan Cool! yo qiero leer torment...pero ahopra estoy leyendo "la puerta oscura...el mal" esoi tan feliz... :B_

**Yami~Chan: **_Te comprendo n_n a mi tambien me da risa todo...es tan Cool!_

**Lady~Chan: **_You are Cool! I am Happy and I hope you LikeThis chapter!_

**Liz~Chan:**_fuiste la unica que se dio cuenta! yeah! loq ue pasa es que a Soul le paso algo terrible de malo camino a nueva York y por eso cambio el vuelo a Londres... :D __pronto se sabra..._

**Diviglay~Chan:**_ que bueno qe estubo interesante el capitulo XD espero tu review!_

**Stein:ha claro ahora habals tu y yo nada**

**Yo:o Stein pense qe te habais ido**

**Stein:como creesss...aunqe tu media luna esta celosa**

**Yo:jajaja no importa! te qiero! !**

**Stein:y yo amo tus piernas...es ams dejame tocarlas!**

**Yo: que No!**

**Soul eater no me pertence! _Fuck!_  
**

* * *

_**Just Like Haven **_

_**Capitulo 2:**__** Carpe...Diem?**_

...

La rubia lo miraba con el seño fruncido y cruzada de brazos mientras flotaba al lado de el albino esperando que le dijiera algo, en tanto Soul estaba evaluando las posibilidades de lo que le iba a responder...mientras admiraba el techo

-Que?-solo atino a decir la primera idiotez que le vino a la mente

-como que ¿_que?-_dijo la rubia imitando irónicamente al Albino- esta es mi –se apunto-maldita casa, la cual compre y pague! Yo sola y no es refugio para vagos!

-Que!-ahora si que me enoje...esta...me trata de vago a mi! Solo ha habido unas...100 personas que me han dicho esto, pero ningún maldito ser casi transparente!

-ahora si...aparte de vago eres ton-se callo poniendo una cara de terror, de pronto vi a Liz vestida con una capa negra como las que usan los tipos de las sectas satánicas, con una Biblia y un crucifijo

-_Saca suus sua suum maldad de hoc edificium filius de diabolus! libera el corpus corporis de hoc vago e idiota humanus deja qui quae que quod suus sua suum animus sese pierda en suus sua suum tranquilidad-_dijo para luego empezar a golpear mi cuerpo y gritar cosas aun mas raras

-oye...-le decía-Liz...oye...Liz!-grite y ella paro- deja de golpearme

La susodicha levanto la vista la cual empezó a brillar y a anegarse en lagrimas para luego saltar al aire?

-Soul!-grito mientras me abrazaba- estas bien, te hicieron algo? Por que estas flotando? Acaso moriste?

El albino iba a responder pero un aire frío le calo su...heee...no esta en su cuerpo pero aun así le dio frío, pero un dolor punzante surco su trasero la razón: la rubia escuálida le mando una patada por el culo haciendo que este cayera sobre su cuerpo y se volviera a unir con el mismo.

-Pero que mierda!-grite mientras me sobaba-quien te crees que eres?

-La maldita dueña de esta casa!-grito antes de desaparecer

Me quede pasmado de rodillas en el piso mientras miraba el lugar donde hace poco estaba la chica escuálida, Liz se me acerco y me pego una cacheta haciéndome despertar de mi ensoñación.

-Liz eso...era un fantasma?-pregunte

-Si, Soul-respondió

-Y ese fantasma me pateo?-volví a preguntar

-Si, Soul-reitero Liz

-Soy idiota y voy tarde a juntarme con los chicos-pregunte de nuevo

-Si!-grito feliz

-hahahaha-me puse a reír solo mientras tal cual película de terror la puerta se cerraba y aun se oía mi risa un tanto satánica.

...

-Soul!-grito Black Star-cuanto tiempo!

Me acerque a la mesa y ahí estaba el susodicho Black Star y Death the Kid, los salude y pedí: una bebida con una hamburguesa y unas papas mientras los chicos también pedían hablamos de temas triviales hasta que me preguntaron por Jacqueline

-Esta muerta-dije yo mientras me comía una papa dejando a mis amigos sorprendidos

-Co-como que esta muerta?-dijo Kid-que paso?

-Se callo de las escaleras y su cabeza reboto con el suelo haciendo que tuviera un derrame cerebral lo cual produjo que estuviera una semana en coma pero murió por una descompensación total de su cuerpo...ha! y no olvidemos el paro cardiaco que sufrió-dije-y si por si fuera poco el ida de su funeral la carroza dejo mal cerrada la puerta trasera asiendo que el ataúd cayera a la autopista y...PUM!

...

_En Japón_

-Atchu!-estornuda una chica de cabellos negros mientras hacia una cama- quien se estará acordando de mi? será el vecino...hum...Tengo que llamar a Ashura-susurro

_..._

_En Londres_

En fin ya saben la verdadera historia no? Todavía me duele el cuello por los medios cuernos que tuve durante todo un mes

-Lo siento, viejo-me dijo Black Star

Trate de fingir pena- una tristeza total -cuando por dentro me comía de la risa, mate a Jacqueline aunque sea en mis fantasías

-Si no te preocupes...fue duro pero todo tiene que seguir su curso...no?.-dije mientras tomaba bebida

-Ese es mi Soul-dijo Black mientras elevaba su vaso con bebida-SALUD!

-Oye Soul...ahora que me acuerdo-dijo Kid- que no te ibas a Nueva York?

-Si pero paso algo media ra- BLACK STAR NO ACOSES A LA CAMARERA!-grito el albino

...

_En el departamento de no se?_

-Bien niña postérgate-gritaba Liz- sal de donde sea que estés!

-Huy!-grito la chica rubia-que quieres?

-Saber que haces en mi territorio...niñita-dijo remarcando las últimas palabras

-Ha? como dices intento de Geisha come pelotas...-dijo muy enojada la rubia

-Mira para tu información era muy codiciada pero Mori...-dijo Liz- al igual que tu...

-Que yo no he muerto, maldita sea!-grito colérica la rubia-además esta es mi casa, que yo pague y esta bajo mi nombre...

-Y cual es tu nombre _preciosidad?-_dijo Liz mientras se limaba las uñas

-Maka Albarn

-Albarn he?...-susurro Liz-pues bien...LARGO!

-Que!-grito desencajada y colérica la Peli ceniza

-Nya! O se callan las dos o se largan...-dijo una voz rara – Blair quiere dormir~

Las dos rubias buscaron de adonde provenía la voz...en la habitación solo había una lámpara, un sillón, el gato, una alfombra...el gato

-Nya!-grito la voz de nuevo-aquí abajo

Las dos chicas miraron al piso y vieron al felino con un sombrerito muy adorable, se acercaron y tomaron a la gatita, la revisaron por todos lados hasta que Liz le tiro de la cola haciendo que la gata gritara de dolor y Maka soltara el gato mientras se abrazaban

-Huuy!-se quejo el felino- si me vuelven hacer algo así-susurro amenazante- las mato

Las dos chicas se quedaron congeladas...

-Ma-matarnos?-susurro Liz mientras se apretaba a un mas a Maka

-Pe-pero si...y-yo no es-estoy muerta...-susurro

La pequeña gatita se fue de la habitación dejando a las dos chicas anonadas, en su rostro felino se aproxima una sonrisa de maldito placer...no era cualquier gata...

_No claro que no lo era_

...

_En otro Lugar_

-_CARPE DIEM!-_grito Kid borracho

-Aunque no escuche ya estoy lejos de aquí...cierro los ojos y ya estoy pensando en ti...Y SOY REBELDE! Mi mama me mima...mi mama me pega...mi mama lalalalala... -gritaba Black Star jodidamente ebrio a morir

-Yo...yo...ME SIENTO EMO~-grito Soul mientras lloraba y se abrazaba aun poste

Los tres chicos se encontraban patéticamente borrachos en mitad de la calle a las 12...de la noche? Si eso! Habían pasado todo el día juntos y al final a Kid se le ocurrió hacer Carpe Diem y como ahora Soul estaba soltero no le debía cuentas a nadie, podía emborracharse hasta vomitar de la inconciencia

Pero no hay provocar mucho a la suerte...El albino medio tambaleándose se dirigió a la calle y no se fijo bien en las luces de un auto que venia, lo saludo creyendo que eran los Alien, ya estaba mas cerca y se venia lo inevitable...un nuevo muerto...y por idiota...

_**Nunca digas nunca...por que si no te diste cuenta...ya lo dijiste**_

* * *

_**Por cierto las palabras en latin dice algo asi: deja el cuerpo de este vago e idiota humano! libera tu maldad de este edificio ...**_

**_Carpe Diem: algo de vive el momento  
_**

_**Review?  
**_


End file.
